


Jimmymon/Neri0010 - Not Now

by tinysocks



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysocks/pseuds/tinysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know nothing really happens, but I felt like writing a jimmy/Alex Fic (whilst listening to VLR) so this happened. Please let me know what you think. Any comments or ideas are appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jimmymon/Neri0010 - Not Now

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing really happens, but I felt like writing a jimmy/Alex Fic (whilst listening to VLR) so this happened. Please let me know what you think. Any comments or ideas are appreciated.

Title: Neri0010 - Not Now  
Author: SecretShipper1  
Genre: Fluff  
Rating: U  
Warnings: Nothing  
Disclaimer: Didn't happen, I don't own any of the people in this

 

Jimmy checked his phone. He should be heading down to Alex's now, to start recording Series 4 of VLR. It had been another few years since they had finished series 3, and he had been starting to miss the weekly banter that they had together on the show. Without VLR, he and Alex rarely spoke. It wasn't that they didn't want to, it was jsut difficult to have a proper conversation together, as they were both really busy with work, youtube and music. It wasn't helped by the fact that they lived a fair distance away from each other. I mean, around an hour by car was certainly do-able, but it also wasn't close enough that he could just nip over on his way back from work. Well, now they were starting VLR again he had a reason to go round each week. Not that he needed a reason, he told himself as he made his way to Alex's house.

He arrived just under an hour later, and was greated by a frazzled Alex swinging open the door. He looked Alex up and down, taking in every tiny detail from the way his tightly cut skiny jeans clung to his slender frame to the way his hair stuck out from his head in such a casual manner. He quickly shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts that had suddenly invaded his mind. After a brief exchange with Alex, they both walked through to start recording VLR, as they were both a little short for time today, so had to get started pretty sharpish. He managed to keep his mind on the subject matter for the first half hour of their recording but then something happen which changed that. 

They were quite a way ino recording VLR now, and the conversation had ben going strong. At the moment, it was mainly Alex who was talking about a recent holiday he'd had to America to vist some of his friends, and Jimmy couldn't help but notice the way his smile lit up his whole face, the edges of his lips pushed up at the sides, and his eyes glowing even more than they normally do.  
"Jimmy? Jimmy?!"  
"Sorry, guess I zoned out there" He luaghed, trying to cover up the embarassment that musthave been evident on his face.  
"You Ok Jim?"  
"Yeah, Fine, Sorry"  
He couldn't say anything, if he said something, everything would change, and right now, he wasn't ready for that, maybe someday he would, and maybe then he would tell Alex and...whatever this was, but not yet. not now.


End file.
